Shoot, Strike, And Succeed
Synopsis A mysterious alien assassin that Magister Dan has known since his days in training re-surfaces and has plans on getting rid of Magister Dan once and for all. Plot The highway in downtown is crowded with people heading home from rush hour. Magister Dan was shown driving his car and impatiently waiting. Dan: Come on people! Let's get a move on! I have plumber business to attend to!! He honked his horn three timesand leaned his head back, frustrated. On top of a large building stood a tall ominous figure. He glared down at the highway. He took out some binoculars and looked down at Dan's car. It was Malvor. Malvor: There you are you little pest... Dan whinned in his car and kept beaping his horn. Other cars got mad and beaped their horns back at him. Malvor: Hmm...impatient and rude as usual. Nothing changes I guess. Well...this is the perfect time to plan my revenge scheme on that little piece of crap... He grabbed a large rifle-like weapon and aimed it at Dan's car. He shot at it and the car exploded into flames. People ran out of their cars away. Malvor: Ahahahaha... Just then, the smoke cleared around the car. Malvor, stunned, saw an icy figure (Iceitope) standing at the car and lifting out Dan. Malvor: What is this? An alien helper? Wait a minute... He saw the Gamatrix badge on the alien. He then stepped back and smiled deviously. Malvor: Ah...the Gamatrix boy...of course Dan would have the kid at his aid in an instant flash... Iceitope: DAN WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? Dan: Aghhhh...I don't even know...I remember sitting here, hearing a noise...and then boom, the car exploded. I luckily slid to the left side. Iceitope pulled Dan to the side of the road and transformed back. He looked up and saw Malvor's head quickly disappear. Mig: I have a feeling it was on purpose... Dan: What? Mig: Somoene's after you...But I don't know why you and not me. Unless it's... Dan: Malvor... Mig: I thought he was locked up the last time we met the little punk. Dan: I thought so too. He must've escaped the prison. '----------(Flashback)----------' Young Mig was walking on the sidewalk with Dan drinking a soda and eating a burger. Young Mig: Ah...we never get to spend time together Uncle. Dan: Yea well...we can't really. This is a lucky occassion you know. I'm usually very busy with plumber work...though I'll take a break to hang with my favorite and only nephew. Mig: Well you do have good taste in picking restaurants. Mig and Dan crossed the street and saw lots of people walking by, busy. They continued walking and bumped into a dark-hooded figure. Dan: Oh, sorry sir. Figure: You should be... The figure threw off his coat and revealed to be Malvor. Mig: Uhhh who is that Uncle... Dan: Run. Now! Mig dropped his smoothy and burger and sprinted off. He stopped and kneeled behind a bookstand. Malvor: I really didn't want your kid involved in this Dan. Dan: I didn't want you involved in ANYTHING of mine at all...Malvor. Malvor blasted Dan in the stomach. Dan flew back and hit a pole. Mig ran to Dan's side. Mig: ARE YOU OK!? Dan: GET OUT OF HERE MIGUEL! NOW!! Malvor: Oooh...I see you wield the Gamatrix...you must be quite the lucky prize, huh? Mig: Leave me alone...whatever you are. You're not getting it, maybe you haven't heard but...NO ONE has gotten it yet besides me. Malvor: Quite the attitude too. I might as well get YOU as well...Cya around Danny! Mig ran back as Malvor chased after him. He launched off his jetpack and grabbed Mig. Mig: OH BIG MISTAKE BUDDY! He slammed down the Gamatrix and became Dragonfly. Dragonfly rammed Malvor off and flew up. Dragonfly was flying fast through buildings, trying to escape the quick assassin known as Malvor. Dragonfly flew into a building and transformed back, breathing hard. Mig: Aghhh...why can't villains just leave me alone? Just then, the wall exploded. Malvor walked in with his jet pack on. His mask gleamed from the sunlight striking it. Mig: AGHHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE DUDE! Malvor: Where is Dan... Mig: My uncle Dan? You want him and not the Gamatrix? I'm surprised... Malvor: Let's not play games child...WHERE IS HE AT!! He slashed the ground with his laser saber and Mig jumped back. Mig: You're not getting him! Malvor: Pfft, ok then. I guess I'll just have to end you too! Mig scrolled through his Gamatrix and slammed it down, becoming Flash Flood. Flash Flood: Aw man! I was going for Puncherbot...this'll have to do for now then!! He aimed his arms at Malvor and created a large wave of water heading straight at him. Malvor dodged with his saber and kicked Flash Flood down. He aimed the saber at his head. Malvor: I'll ask again...WHERE IS DAN! Mig transformed back and looked stunned and worried up at Malvor. Just then, a large blue beam struck Malvor. He leaned down and fell, fainted. Mig looked up to see Dan on his jet pack holding a large weapon. He landed in the building. Mig: Who was that uncle Dan? Dan: Malvor...he was an old rival of me when I was training in the plumbers...come on, let's get you out of here...and he needs to be in a jail cell. '----------(End Flashback)----------' Mig: Unlce Dan this is bad...for you especially. We need to keep you safe ok? Maltha and I will go after this guy. Dan: No. He's very dangerous. If he's after me, then I have to go get him myself. My responsibility. I don't want you guys harmed by my own fault again. Mig: That was 3 years ago. I can handle this jerk... Just then an explosion occurred. Mig ran behind a car and crouched along with Dan. He looked up to see Malvor shooting off a rocket launcher. Malvor: YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME DANNY!!! Dan tried to run up but Maltha appeared and pushed him down. Maltha: I am sorry Magister Dan. But this guy seems to be very dangerous...and after you. You need to remain here and be safe, while me and Miguel stop him. Mig: You call me Miguel now? Maltha: It's proper, is it not? Mig: Never mind. Let's just go stop...Malbor or whatever. Maltha and Mig stood up and Malvor smiled, staring and aiming directly at the two. Malvor: Weakling Danny cannot afford to step up? Pssh, guess I'll kill you two then. Sad...if only he did you wouldn't be dead. He shot a large missile but Mig slammed down the Gamatrix. He, accidentaly, became Dragonfly. Dragonfly: AW MAN....BUT PERFECT FOR THIS! He grabbed Maltha and turned intangible. Dragonfly swatted the missile back at Malvor with his wing, but Malvor jumped back. Malvor: That one...again? No new tricks? He looked down but couldn't see Dragonfly or Maltha. Just then, he got bashed down. Dragonfly appeared and so did Maltha. Dragonfly: Pfft you're an easy shot to sneak up on. Malvor: Lucky this once... He blasted a missile but Dragonfly deflected it into the sky. Dragonfly: Old tricks are still good...except for yours... Malvor: I don't need to tangle up with you again Miggy. I'm here for Dan...and you cannot stop me. Malvor jumped down the building but Dragonfly flew down after him. Malvor looked up and smiled. Malvor: STILL persisting to catch me huh? AHAHAHAHA!! Dragonfly: Yea...not that funny. Malvor shot an even larger missile this time at Dragonfly. Dragonfly phased through a building but got by the missile anyways. He fell down and transformed back. Mig: AGH!... Maltha looked down and saw smoke coming out of the building. He then dove down and landed on Malvor. Maltha: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! Malvor: No...YOU are! He threw Maltha down and landed on him. He then kicked him and walked towards the car Dan was hiding behind. Malvor: Danny Dan Dannnny?? You there? I have a BIG present for you... Voice: SO DO I, MALVOR! Malvor turned around to see Warpspeed zooming at him at a fast speed. Malvor smiled and shot a missile, but Warpspeed dodged it. Warpspeed: IS THAT MISSILE LAUNCHER ALL YOU GOT? REALLY? Malvor: Nope, why? He got out a button, pressed it, and then threw it. Warpspeed tried slowing down and then slid down but the device hit him, causing an electric explosion. Malvor: Amateur... He grabbed out two swords and slashed the car into pieces. He looked behind it and didn't spot Dan. Malvor: Should have known. Just then, an orange flash occurred. Magmageddon appeared in the flash. Magmageddon: Yes, you really SHOULD have known that. And also this... He threw a large fire ball at Malvor. Malvor ran but got blasted down. Magmageddon walked to him angrily and put his fists together. Magmageddon: Now...it's time you learn your- Just then, Mig transformed back unwillingly. Mig: -Lesson...dang it Gamatrix! Malvor: You have really gotten on my last nerve kid... Mig: Same here...Mally. Malvor: Amusing you are. Now...I'll just freaking end you here and now and get on with my goals... He aimed his missile launcher at Mig but then a giant ray struck Malvor down. Dan appeared holding a large ray machine. Mig: Glad you could show up. Dan: Good. I just saved you. Mig: Oh really? Maltha walked over to them, rubbing his back and having marked-up armor. Maltha: Yes. Really Mig. He even said he did. Mig: ...Maltha. Maltha: ...Mig. Mig: Anyways. Dan what are we going to do with him now? Put him back in jail so he can escape again? Dan: Not just an ordinary cell this time. More like...high-security cell. Mig: Ok... Malvor opened one eye and grabbed Mig's foot, pushing him down. He then stood up, while holding him down, and got out a large bomb-like device. Malvor: ALL of you will now be destroyed. All three...AHA! He set it off and ran away, laughing crazily and like a meniac. Mig: DAN!!! Dan ran over to Mig and pulled him up. He looked at the duration of the bomb's time and looked up worried. Dan: THERE'S NO TIME! RUN!!! Maltha, Mig, and Dan sprinted away and jumped behind a large crate. The bomb exploded but the three were safe from the harmful shockwaves and shrapnel. Mig: Aghh...where'd he go... Dan got up and looked forward to see plumber ships around the area. Dan: Right into a plumber ship to be taken to a cell...we are lucky. Maltha: Now that Malvor is all taken care of, who wants my favorite meal? It's actually very healthy and good. Dan: Sure why not. Mig: ...Yea you go try it and tell me how it tastes like. I'll just go home. Dan: It can't be that bad, can it? Maltha: I hate yogurt, he hates worm slush. Well Magister Dan...let's go get some of it. Mig: Have fun...throwing up afterwards. Characters *Miguel Tennyson (13 and 16) *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan (past and present) Villains *Malvor (past and present) Aliens Used By 16-year-old Mig *Iceitope *Dragonfly (accidental) *Warpspeed *Magmageddon By 13-year-old Mig *Dragonfly *Flash Flood (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) Trivia *This episode features Dan as a main character instead of usually Mig. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7